


All A Distant Memory

by BonDeSoren



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: A very old story, Canon - Video Game, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Innocence, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pain, Repressed Memories, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonDeSoren/pseuds/BonDeSoren
Summary: (One-Shotter: Between the events of The Precursor Legacy and Jak II)During Daxter's adventure to find Jak, he not only lost his sanity but his innocence as well, With no one there to help him he will truly know what it's like to feel vulnerable...





	

Jak can vaguely remember what happened before he was imprisoned, and that was two years ago. For all he knows, it started in Sandover Village with Samos, Keira, and Daxter. Keira found the Rift Rider and a Precursor Ring deep within the Eco Temples after Jak defeated Gol and Maya. Then he pressed a button, revealing it to be a map of some sort. The map, along with the ring Keira built, malfunctioned, releasing a giant monster unlike anything Jak has ever seen. He panicked, pressed a button and they were launched into the portal. More screaming occurred, leading to Samos calling out. "Find yourself, Jak!" He and Daxter wake to be greeted by a whole new world, a world so different from their own. Then a rally of red-armored guards appeared. Daxter fled. Then… BAM! Knocked out cold…

Two years now since that whole incident. Jak was held against his will here, a prison cell with no windows or light of any kind. Jak was not the only one here, however. Many others were down here as well. Some were crazy, some depressed, some just pissed off at the world. He couldn't blame any of them because he was going through what they're going through. Jak, never in his life, had ever experienced isolation on such a high scale. These guards, known as the Krimzon Guards, always kept an eye on him. They never let anyone out, not even for a breath of fresh air. If any of them decides to revolt or attempted to escape, they'd kill them. No regrets. No remorse. They just kill them. Jak played by the rules. He didn't want to end up like the 'unlucky' ones.

One day, Jak was visited by the same guards who assaulted him. The third one seemed to show authority over the two. Jak lunged at the third guard only to be electrocuted by one of the guard's spear. Jak fell, feeling a painful gap in his chest and paralyzed from the head down. Jak cursed under his blurs of pain. The guards then pick Jak up by his arms. He knew he was no match for these guys, not under this condition. The third guard grabbed at his newly grown goatee, pinching it.

"I don't know why the hell the Baron wants you. Useless lab rats like you…" the third guard sneered.

He stared at Jak; turned away and ordered the guards to take him to The Lab. Jak has heard many stories about The Lab. He heard from mostly reliable sources (yeah right… Jak couldn't entrust his life to any of these inmates) that inmates who were 'chosen' go to The Lab. They experiment on those chosen. To their dismay, the 'chosen' ones never survived the "Dark Warrior Project" as it was called. The inmates would either see the decaying corpse of their brothers or there was no corpse at all. There have been sightings of the Baron Praxis, the vicious leader of Haven City leading the fight to protect the city from these monsters only called Metal Heads. Jak was strapped to a cold metal table. In the shadows, Jak could see a bearded man with a sword and part of his face was covered in metal. He raised the sword at Jak's throat. Jak could feel the cold tip on his Adam's apple.

"Hmmm… This one looks promising…" He said.

He was defiantly interested in Jak. Jak was then stabbed in the arm by a needle. The intensity of it all… it released a beast of unimaginable power… He could feel the influence surge through him. It was eating away at what was left of his innocence, like a mad dog eating the inner marrow of a bone. Jak was screaming at the top pitch, gasping for air. The pain was just too much for this. All the anger bottled up in him was beginning to awaken. His fingernails were growing longer and sharper, his skin became lighter, and his eyes began to darken. He began to remember everything and everyone in his hour of pain.

_Daxter… Keira... Samos... Sandover Village…_ _So this is what it's like being helpless…_  these words running through Jak's head. He fell unconscious after that.


End file.
